


The universe's way

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: My contribution to the August Brettsey writing prompt challenge!Because we like them drunk and flirty.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	The universe's way

**Author's Note:**

> Well after some battery related issues. The story is here.
> 
> They are not drunks but we need some more drinking action in this universe.

The time was perfect, everyone had planned for them to be together, Matt had picked her up at her home, everyone sat before them so they would sit together. Even had arranged for them to dance together. 

The music was perfect, they looked perfect together and it all seemed so perfect. Stella and Severide were following them everywhere they went.

"In the wise words of Emily Foster. Are you going to finally jump him?" Stella asked Sylvie while they were both in the bathroom fixing their lipsticks after dinner.

"What are you talking about?" Sylvie said, smiling.

Stella looked at her and pointed at him "you already did!"

"Of course I didn't," Sylvie said coughing.

"You should, I've worked too hard to get all this together, so if you don't at least kiss him… I'll send you back to Fowlerton"

"Casey, if you don't make a move on Brett tonight…"

"What?" Casey said with a frown

"C'mon man" Severide handed him a scotch "Gabby is getting married next weekend, maybe it's time for you to move on"

\-----

Yes, about a month ago everyone at 51 had gotten an invitation for Gabby's wedding, she was coming to Chicago to have a small ceremony with her family and that included everyone at 51. Matt got a bigger envelope.

"So she's inviting you but asking politely not to come" Sylvie said after reading the letter Matt had handed her in his quarters.

"I could not go to my ex wife's wedding, it just seems, weird"

Sylvie handed him the letter Gabby has sent her "she wants you to be her maid of honor?" But you haven't talked in almost a year.

"I know but…" she said looking at her feet.

"You already said yes," Matt said smiling. Of course Sylvie Brett was going to say yes, and of course she was worried about his feelings. "It's ok Sylvie, I get it."

Sylvie started smiling "I feel like you got my custody after your divorce"

Matt smiled back at her "I'm happy to have kept you, our friendship was the best thing I got from my marriage ending"

\---

Sylvie was dancing while sitting next to Matt. The gala had a swing band playing and only a few couples were dancing. Matt wasn't really feeling like dancing but he wanted but looking how much she wanted to dance was making him want to grant her wish.

"Hey Brett, want to dance?" Ritter had extended his hand between Sylvie and Matt. 

Sylvie turned to see him with a smile "sure"

Matt was left with an open mouth, it wasn't just him that had noticed Brett's desire to dance. One thing he loved about her was how simple things could make her have the biggest smile.

He turned to get his scotch when he saw Stella and Kelly looking at him "what?"

Stella just raised an eyebrow and finished her glass of champagne. Then she stood up and Severide followed her to the dance floor.

After 3 songs Sylvie needed a break, Ritter had twirled her so much she was exhausted and a little dizzy. She thanked that Casey had gotten a glass of champagne and a glass of cold water waiting for her.

"Having fun?" Matt asked, sounding a little more bitter than he wanted.

"Yeah but Ritter has so much energy" she drank the full glass of champagne

"Calm down Emily Foster" Matt said with a grin "you know you can't hold your drink"

"That was one time" she said taking a sip of the glass of water "and keeping up with her is hard even when I could have one drink for each 3 she ordered"

"You are cute when you are drunk" Matt said looking into her eyes "you get flirty"

Sylvie turned red "no I didn't"

"If you had been with the chaplain at the time… I would have said you were flirting with me"

"You are flirting with me right now, with that solemn Matt Casey look" then she turned to see a couple of empty scotch glasses in front of him "now, who's the one getting flirty while drunk?"

"Was your plan getting them drunk?" Severide asked Stella

"It was your idea that Ritter danced with Brett" Stella was pointing the waiter to send them 2 more drinks

"It worked"

"I guess we'll have to take them home after that". 

"Would you dance with me?" Matt asked her after she rested a little "I'm not near as good as Ritter but…"

"We can dance a slow one" Sylvie stood up almost tripping "but we need to cut down on the drinks"

Matt stood up and held her by her waist and they walked into the dance floor. As soon as they got there a slow song vegan to play. Could it be anymore perfect? She rested her head on his shoulder, he held her hand and put in on his chest. They moved slowly. When their eyes made contact suddenly the both knew it was the moment. They almost could hear each other's heartbeat and everyone's eyes on them. It's now or never Sylvie thought to herself and she leaned to reach his lips. Matt had felt the same and just millimeters away from kissing they bumped heads. As everyone was watching a general chuckle was heard.

"C'mon" Stella screamed while Kelly laughed his ass out. Sylvie and Matt were laughing too while keeping a hand in their hurt foreheads. They walked back to their table still laughing but they both stopped when they saw how the other now had a huge bump in their heads.

"Are you ok?" A concerned Matt asked reaching to touch Sylvie's face

"I'm fine, are you?"

"You two…" Stella was pissed but handed each a napkin filled with ice. "I'm done with you two"

\---

Next 2 shifts everyone made fun of their matching bumps but no one talked about their almost kiss. Sylvie now had a hurting reminder that maybe something between was never going to happen, maybe it was the universe's way to tell everyone to stop trying. And she was kind of avoiding Matt since she was a little shy to be with him after that heavy flirting, sure she had drank a lot but not as much to forget what had happened before the accident.

She was grateful that by Gabby's wedding day the bump was almost gone. She arrived at Gabby looked at her with a funny face "you know Brett, I had a FaceTime call with Matt earlier"

"Really?" Sylvie said trying to look at Gabby

"He had a very similar mark I'm his forehead" Shit, the makeup wasn't hiding it enough "he told me it was a first kiss gone wrong"

Sylvie's eyes opened and she turned red "Dawson…" she said smiling awkward

"He looked almost embarrassingly happy when he spoke about it, he had the same awkward smile you are doing right now"

"Nothing has happened" Sylvie clarified

"Why not?"

Sylvie felt almost insulted "you know that I could not do that to you, he is your ex husband"

"So? The only thing I want for him is to be happy with an amazing woman who can make him happy, I never thought that woman was going to be you but it makes sense"

"You are not mad?"

"I'm I going to throw a party for you two, don't think so, but I want you to be happy and I can see how Matt could be the one for you, and you could do the same for him"

"This means the world for me" Sylvie said hugging Gabby

"Just don't expect me to be the maid of honor at your wedding

\---

The wedding had been beautiful, Carlos was a great guy, he had a son from his first marriage and little Luis and Gabby seemed to get along great. Antonio was there with his girlfriend but she managed to dance a song with him.

She was sitting at the table looking at her phone when Kelly sat next to her "you know, he's all alone at the loft"

"What?" Sylvie said

"Stella told me that Gabby gave you her blessing"

"Brett you need to go now" he handed her a bottle of champagne he had stolen from the bar "and I have plenty alcohol at home if you need to get flirty with him again"

"I didn't…"

"He loves when you flirt with him"

Sylvie tooked the bottle and left the party.

\---

The knock on the door told Matt who it was, that was strange since he knew everyone was at Gabby's wedding

"Hi" a very blushed Sylvie Brett said as soon as he opened the door. "Can I come in?"

That was new, the last time she had gone to his house she entered without saying anything.

"Sure, come in" she walked in as he closed the door. Matt saw how she had brought the bottle of champagne "nice wedding souvenir, do you want me to put it on the fridge?"

"Oh, this" she left the bottle at the table "Severide stole it for me" she walked to stand in front of him "Matt"

He felt the usual chill he felt everytime she said his name "can we try again?

"Try what?" He was a little confused

"Our first kiss" she put one hand on his chest and the other one I her forehead

Matt could not help but chuckle "you are so cute" he took the hand in her forehead and kiss it "I would love to try again, just let me be the one leaning to you" with his other arm he hold her close to him

"Ok" she said smiling

They kissed, a soft and slow perfect first kiss, Matt was about to rest his forehead in hers but the door opening interrupted them. Sylvie was going to pull apart but Matt hold her tight

"Well this has been a good night" Stella said pointing at them with the bride's bouquet in her hand.

"Let's go" Kelly walked Stella to their bedroom "good night guys"

"The best one" Matt said before kissing Sylvie again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just one prompt but this story has been on my head for a while.
> 
> Love you all.


End file.
